Love Bites
by PumpkinView
Summary: Harvey Beaks. Possibly AU. Aged up. Fee is 15, and wants to tell the girl she likes how she feels. T for my paranoia. FeexOC, girl/girl make outs.


Summary: Possibly AU. Aged up. Fee is now 15 and feels the time is right to tell Meme the feelings she's been having the past 4 or so years. Rated T because paranoia I guess.

* * *

There was nothing like the feeling of spring in Little Bark, and the imp twins Fee and Foo were rough housing as usual. Although they were both roughly the age of fifteen years, they still sometimes acted like kids. Fee and Foo were slinging mud at one another, and laughing at an unholy noise level when another got hit with a splat of mud.

Meme, who was wandering through the woods, heard the familiar laughter of the twins, and decided to visit with them.

"Hey, hey, how's my favorite set of twins doing?" The woodland troll girl smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

Fee and Foo turned towards her. Foo grinned devilishly, and was about to throw a fistful of mud at her, but his sister gently gripped his arm, as to tell him not to. She let go, and stepped towards Meme. "H-hey Meme...what's up?" Fee did her very best to sound calm, cool, and collected in front of the troll girl, as she looked up to her.

"Not much," Meme said, slightly licking her lips. "I suppose I'm just a bit bored. You two wanna hang out with me?"

"I'd love to" Fee said in her most composed tone, managing to perfectly mask the internal squealing she felt inside. Now was her chance to impress Meme.

"I want to stay here and play in the mud!" Foo said, as he plopped onto his butt, making a big splash of mud hit Fee, who was completely unphased.

"Well...I'll see you later then, Foo..." Fee said to her brother, slightly waving, and then walking off with Meme.

* * *

The two girls sat in a nice spot in the woods, with lush grass, and a nice breeze. Meme sat down, and Fee plopped down next to her. Fee admired Meme's beauty. Her long dark hair that curled so perfectly, her eyes that sparkled like-so, her smile, _her body_...Fee was seeming to get carried away. She didn't often show interest in anyone romantically, and certainly didn't seem to have those feelings for too many people, but Meme was something special. Something different.

Fee actually felt not just physical attraction, but something deeper as well. She longed for the taste and feel of Meme's lips against her own, the feeling of having Meme in her arms, to call her own. And not just physical intimacy. She wanted to know more about the enigma that is Meme herself.

At this point in time, she had known Meme for more than four years, but she didn't truly know her. Meme was secretive in some aspects, and open in others. One she was secretive in is her family. Fee knew Meme lived alone, but why? Was she an orphan like Fee and Foo? Did she move out early? Every time someone asked, she switched the story.

Fee remembered a few years back, Harvey had asked where Meme's parents were, only for her to reply that they evaporated when she was born, as they couldn't occupy the same space as her, for that was the only way to inherit their magic abilities. Another time, when Piri Piri had asked, she said they were secret agents of the government, and they left one day when she was 7, and never returned. A third time, Claire had asked, and Meme just whispered "It's a secret", and winked.

Fee didn't bother asking, since she felt it wasn't her business, but at the same time hoped Meme would tell her, not because she wanted to know, but because Fee knew it would be a sign that Meme trusted her completely. And that's what Fee wanted more than anything.

Meme was twirling her hair with her finger, and Fee smirked, trying not to act dumb. Usually, she could manage to be cool, and tough, but specifically around Meme it was difficult to do so. Fee hated this, it made her feel transparent, but she couldn't seem to NOT do it. Trying not to was like trying to close an open book that was hot glued to a table.

"So, Feefers, what have you been up to lately." Meme looked towards Fee.

Fee was a million percent sure that the surge of warmth she suddenly felt had colored her face pinker than a ripe wild strawberry, and Fee gulped, trying to figure out what the coolest things she had done recently, that she hadn't already told Meme about.

"I...rolled Dade down a hill..."

"Whoa, cool! How fast did he go?"

"Pretty fast..." Fee shrugged

Meme laughed. Fee looked at her, only able to think ' _Darn it she is sooo pretty when she laughs'._

 _"W-_ what about you...?"

"Oh, y'know, the usual. Band practice with Ant, Neil, and Stephanie." Meme shrugged.

"Cool, cool." Fee nodded.

They both sat there in awkward silence for a few moment.

"So...um...I guess maybe I should go now...I do have a gig tonight..." Meme began to get up.

"N-no...don't go yet, please!" Fee blurted out. She gasped, and covered her mouth, scared that maybe the more direct part of her personality was too direct for her crush.

"Huh?" Meme turned back towards Fee.

Fee cursed her impulsiveness. "I mean, go ahead and go if you need to...Foo is probably getting lonely back at that mud puddle..." Fee got up and also began to leave.

Meme smirked, and grabbed Fee's arm. "I thought you wanted me to stay...So why are you leaving?"

Fee, forgetting she was interacting with Meme, got annoyed the same way she would if it had been anyone else suddenly grabbing her arm. She turned around and smacked Meme across the face, realizing, literally the moment her hand made contact with the silky smoothness of Meme's face, what she had done. ' _Oh shit. She hates me now._ ' Was all she could think.

Meme however, reacted how she would least expect, at first a scowl formed, but it turned into a smirk. "Do that again." She demanded.

Fee wasn't sure if that was a sarcastic threat, or a legitimate demand, but she did as she was told. Meme seemed to get enjoyment out of it. Fee backed away a little bit.

"S-sorry dude?" Fee apologized, just a bit confused.

Meme also backed away, her smirk fading. "That was inappropriate of me, sorry."

Fee raised an eyebrow. "What, do you have some sort of thing for roughness...or..." This just made Fee wonder if she had taken the wrong approach to impressing Meme.

Meme blushed, for the first time in front of Fee. Fee then blushed again.

"Y'know what, Meme, I'm gonna be honest with you, right here, right now, risking everything. I am in love with you. I want you."

"Same." Meme seemed to just nonchalantly reply.

Fee was relieved, and even more intrigued. "S-same?"

Meme stepped closer to Fee, taking her hand, and pulling her into the first kiss she had ever had. Sure, because of lack of experience, she couldn't say for sure, but she felt this was the best kiss she had ever had, even if it was the only one.

Fee's hands made their way to Meme's waist, pulling Meme closer to her.

Fee needed for this moment to never end.

Meme's lips moved from Fee's lips, to her cheek, then her jaw, and right down onto her neck. Fee giggled, it tickled in a nice way. She felt Meme lightly bite her on the neck, which made her squeak in surprise, blushing. "Meme! She laughed a little, blushing profusely.

Meme smirked.

"What about your gig?" Fee asked

"It won't kill them if I'm a few minutes late to the sound check." Meme kissed Fee again.

* * *

"Dammit" Kratz cursed under his breath, as he had been watching from the bushes, the whole time. Fee got the girl, not him.

* * *

A/N: hahaha I can't believe my first Harvey beaks fanfic was self insert trash hahahahahahahahahahahahaha anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I plan on writing more at some point, probably when my laptop is fixed... :A/N


End file.
